Without Wisdom
by Geeky-and-Goth-531
Summary: Nico has to have his wisdom teeth removed. Do I need to say more. Rated T because i'm paranoid.


**Without Wisdom**

 **A/N: I thought of this after watching some of those wisdom teeth videos. So, Nico gets his wisdom teeth out. This is mainly Nico's friends watching the video Jason took of Nico while he was loopy. Here it goes.**

Jason came in first holding the door for Will and passing the video camera off to Leo. Will was carrying Nico in a reverse piggy back. Nico was covered in the dark blue blanket they had brought with, his arms loosely wrapped around Will's neck. He had gaze sticking out of his slightly gapping mouth. Hazel came in after them carrying a back of medicine, a pillow, and an old stuffed bear. The rest of the seven, Calypso, and Reyna had been waiting for them to return in the Hades cabin. The bed was made and they had a McDonald's chocolate milkshake waiting for Nico. He was the first and quite possibly only one in their little group to have his wisdom teeth removed. So, you can understand why they had been precautious. Will gently laid the sleeping demigod on the bed and tucked him in.

"So, how's he doing?" Piper questioned. Leo was hooking up the video camera to the TV so they could watch the video Jason had took of Nico. After the war Leo and his siblings had made special software that demigods could use without attracting monsters.

"Well, the surgery went well, but he was a little out of it after words. He finally crashed about ten minutes ago," Will responded.

"They gave him something to help with pain after he woke up so he was double drugged," Jason put in.

"He was acting so weird all the way here," Hazel said putting the bear in Nico's arms. They had discovered that Nico sleeps better if he's holding something.

"Well, we can see just how weird he was for ourselves. So, gather around children." Leo said as he pulled the video up. They all got seated, Will sitting on the foot of Nico's bed. Leo pressed play and the video began. At first all they saw was Jason's feet and they could hear the dentist and Will talking in the back ground. Finally a drowsy looking Nico came on. He was sitting in a dentist with fresh gaze in his mouth. He had a square of gaze on his right hand were the IV had been. He was looking around confused.

"He was crying a minute ago," came Jason's voice from behind the camera.

"Yeah, but the dentist said that's a normal reaction to the antiseptics." Hazel said, she was sitting in a chair beside Nico. Nico moved his head towards the sound of Hazel's voice. Before anything else happened the dentist and Will came into shot.

"Hello Nico, how are you feeling?" the dentist asked. He was a younger dentist with dark hair and bluish-green eyes. Nico looked at him with an incredulous face.

"What's wrong?" Will asked trying not to laugh.

"Why is Percy here?" Nico questioned almost scared.

"Percy?" Hazel asked confused.

"No, Nico this is the dentist that took out your wisdom teeth." Jason corrected.

"Pershy took my teesh." Nico slurred half glaring at the dentist in disbelief. They could hear Jason snickering off screen.

"Percy's too shupid to do that!" Nico said a little fearful. At this Jason broke into laughter both on and off screen. Leo paused the video as everyone was laughing as quietly as they could. Percy looked afendedly at the sleeping figure.

"Oh, don't look at him like that, he's not wrong." Annabeth joked. After the laughter died Leo hit play again.

"Oh, Nico that's not Percy."Will assured him.

"Annabith helped him, didn't shee?" He asked Hazel with a confident nod. Annabeth looked at Percy with a smirk.

Of course on the video the female nurse choose that moment to walk in with Nico's prescription for the pharmacy.

"What did you to your hair?" Nico asked her, he was so high. The nurse who had reddish brown curly hair looked at him a little confused.

"You helped him, right? I don't trushed him on his own." Nico raised a drowsy eyebrow at the nurse.

"Of course I helped him." She assured, she was clearly used to this sort of behavior.

"What is happening?" Hazel questioned. Nico relaxed against the chair and started poking his bottom lip.

"'it's the drugs they used to nook him out and numb the pain, it makes people slightly loopy." Will explained. He and the doctor conversed off screen as Jason focused the camera on Nico.

"What's wrong buddy?" Jason asked. Nico looked at him and furrowed his brow;

"Weresh my lip?," He slurred.

"It's still there, don't worry." Hazel giggled.

"Okay, if you guys have everything, you're free to go." The doctor said kindly.

The rest was a bit blurry as Jason and Will helped Nico stand up. They walked out to Will's van with Nico leaning heavily on Will having refused the while chair for some rezone. Yet again the screen went blurry as Jason help Will get Nico into his seat and went to sit on the other side. By the time Jason had gotten into the van Will had Nico's seat reclined half way with Nico lying on his side facing Jason. They buckled him in, throwing the blanket over him and putting the pillow under his head.

"You want the bear?" Hazel questioned from the passenger seat as Will got into the driver's seat. Nico nodded weakly and took the old bear she offered him. He held it to his chest as his eyes closed. He had his shoes and jacket off and lying at his socked feet. He was wearing a pair of Will's grey sweat pants, it's advised you don't wear jeans to surgery, and his favorite black tee with a guitar on it. He's hair pulled back into a small ponytail.

"Are we going back to the tower?" Nico questioned.

"What tower?" Will asked.

"The one we live in." Nico explained.

"Okay, what's this tower look like?" Jason asked.

"Your densh aren't you? It's tall and has an A on it; you know the one Tony built."

Will made on 'ohh' sound from the driver's seat as he pulled into traffic.

"What's he talking about?" Hazel questioned.

"We watched the Avenger's movie last night." Will explained.

"Ohh, he thinks we're avengers." Jason laughed.

"Earth's mightiest heroes." Nico mumbled.

"Alright, if were avengers, who am I?" Jason asked.

"You're Thor, you idiot." Nico answered.

"And him?" He pointed to Will, while trying not to laugh. Nico looked up slightly.

"That's Steve, he'sh may boyfriend." Nico answered.

"And who are you?" Jason asked.

"Bucky Barnes," Nico said matter-of-factly.

"And her," Jason snickered pointing to Hazel. Nico looked at him like he was stupid.

"That's a he," Nico whispered," He's name id Fury, I don't know why he's wearing a wig though."

The video paused as everyone broke out in to a fit of laughter that only died when Nico moaned in his sleep from the noise. The video resumed with Jason and Will laughing at Hazel's expense.

"You're annoying," Nico groaned covering his ears.

"Sorry sweetheart, but you're adorable like this," Will apologized.

"I'msh not adoor-a-ble, I'm a…" Nico was cut off when he sneezed like a kitten, but the cuteness was lost when Nico cried out and pain and covered his mouth.

"You okay?" Hazel asked, Nico nodded moving his hand. About two minutes went by with nothing happening except Nico staring at the camera. Then he all of a sudden called.

"Wiiiiiiiilll!" Will jump slightly.

"Whaaaaat?" Will asked.

"Turn the radio on." Nico responded. Hazel raised her eyebrow at Will, but he just shrugged. She turned on the radio. It was toned to an alternative station, playing the song "Some nights" by Fun. Nico groaned slightly but nuzzled into the pillow. About two songs later Will pulled into the Kroger parking lot. He got out and told the others he'd be back soon. He left the car and radio running as he went to get Nico's medicine. While he was gone the song "Enchanted" song by Owl City came on. Both Hazel and Jason were watching and trying not to laugh as Nico mumbled/sung along. Hazel awed when he replaced Taylor with Will.

"That's adorable, but he doesn't know what he's doing," Jason commented. Will came back right after the song and Nico ended. He had a small white sack filled with various bottles and measuring cups.

"You missed your boyfriend singing like a drunk." Jason informed him as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Awww, darn it," Will said," You got it on camera, right?"

"Sure did!" Jason responded.

They rest of the ride was mainly Nico talking about random things or 'singing' with the radio. After a few minutes of no noise, Jason prodded Nico's check and discovered he was asleep.

"He's asleep." Jason stated.

"You might as well turn the camera off, he'll asleep the rest of the ride." Will told him. There was static and blurs as Jason tried to turn the camera off. Leo switched the video off and burst out laughing, followed by the others. The laughter soon died when Nico's bear went flying across the room and hit the TV, followed by a drowsy 'shut up'.

"What, I want that." Nico said reaching out weakly, Piper handed him the bear back. He covered his head up and went back to sleep.

"We should let him sleep." Will stated.

"Yeah, cause he's gonna be in more pain and even higher tomorrow." Annabeth concluded.

 **A/N: Hey guys/gals hope you enjoyed this, should I continue or leave it at that? REVIEW!**

 **~Goth**


End file.
